<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Threads of Fate by Fluffy_Snake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040685">Threads of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Snake/pseuds/Fluffy_Snake'>Fluffy_Snake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divine Entertainment [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dom/sub, Drunken Shenanigans, Horror, Humor, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Snark, Torture, Vampires, Weird Plot Shit, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Snake/pseuds/Fluffy_Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots, what ifs, or shameless smut for my main fic Hero of Tamriel(and her weird life).  Things that may end up in that story or just be odd drabbles I wanted to play with.  Taken with a grain of salt or just shameless indulgence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molag Bal/Vestige, Sanguine/Vestige, Vestige/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divine Entertainment [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vampires and blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alcestira as a vampire and Molag Bal found her.<br/>tw: sexual assault, hinted rape, forced embrace as a vampire.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Instead of working on my other work my inspiration struck for this.  I blame my sore throat and addiction to vampire fiction.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alcestira shivered as she sat on the throne of her dark castle.  Lights were off but she could see clearly in the dark.  Her body cried out in pain and she gripped her stomach as hunger struck deep into her.  Like claws that scratched up her throat.  Her red eyes gleamed in the darkness and her fangs were gritted in a wave of hunger.  Her clothes dripped water as the thunderstorms continued to rage.  She was so hungry.  She finally understood the plight of Rivenspire and thought of Verandis.  Poor, sweet Verandis who was a pure blood vampire.  Who had willingly given himself and the relic to Molag Bal.  </p><p> With another stab of hunger she folded in on herself and fell to the floor.  A whine and whimper leaving her as her long nails clawed at the floor.  She would not feed.  She would not.  She had not wanted this.  No part of her had wanted this.</p><p>----- </p><p> Alcestira smiled as she finished killing the last enemy to dare threaten her.  Life had gone quite an interesting direction but here she was.  Even with the bone and black steel necklace around her neck.  She looked around to see if she was done when she felt something behind her.  'Way to stay on your toes, dumbass' was her last thought as she felt a choking powder explode in her face.  Cold hands wrapped around her and she saw red eyes.  Fangs.  "Mother wants this one unharmed," a voice whispered as her world went dark. A hand throwing the necklace to the ground her last feeling. </p><p> The next thing she knew she was laying in a pool of...liquid.  She had a feeling she knew what it was but tried not to think about it.  A feminine chuckle came from behind her as cold hands wrapped around her.  She was...naked in this pool and this woman was deceptively strong.  Her bleary eyes looked up into red eyes and blonde hair.  "Finally you awake," her strange accented voice washed over her.  "My beautiful soulless one.  But you have it back do you not?" </p><p>  She opened her mouth to speak as she felt a claw rest over her heart.  Right on her naked skin.  She tried to squirm but her body was so heavy.  Even the thought of speaking made her head hurt.  "Shhh do not speak, lovely one," she said and a fanged smile was sent her way.  "I have tasted you.  What sweetness.  Your blood.  Your body.  You beat him.  I see why you caught his attention.  He likes beautiful things, does he not."  Her eyes widened at the hints of what this woman had done to her.  The weakness.  Her nudity. </p><p>  She felt rage but her body would not move.  "Perhaps I am being petty," she said as her hands ran down her body.  Caressing her neck and her chest.  "I was the first vampire.  Now you will be my child.  Perhaps I just want to see the Prince know I had you first."  A toothy fanged smile was the woman's answer before she dived down and kissed her.  Blood poured down her mouth and she choked.  Tried not to swallow it but the woman massaged her throat.  The first Daughter of Coldharbour pulled back with a cruel smile as blood poured down her lips.  "Let us see how you deal with this, hero," she said as her thumb picked up the dripping blood. </p><p>------ </p><p> She shuddered and covered her chest as she tried to keep her mind.  How did Verandis and his family do this?  She heard the door open and she scooted back to stare at it.  She could smell fresh blood pumping and she looked at the person wide eyed.  Her eyes went from his throat to the bright blue serpentine eyes.  "Molag Bal?" She choked out, her throat raspy.  The man in question tilted his head as he came closer.  A flick of his hand covering the throne in light blue flames.  </p><p> "A vampire?" He asked as he stepped closer.  She could now smell the mortal blood but could smell the daedric magic that sustained him.  Limited by his mortal vessel but still powerful.  She gripped her red hair and saw her paper white flesh.  A pang of hunger.  "If you wanted to be one you could have asked my sweet," he teased and she shook her head.  Her pale face went paler.  </p><p> "Lamae," she whispered.  "Captured.  Forced.  I am so hungry."  Molag Bal's teasing tone disappeared with a growl as the broken words came through.  He stepped closer to her before walking around the mortal thrones.  Alcestira traced him with her now red eyes and truly he found her beautiful.  Cursed to be a vampire.  Hungry and on her knees in front of him.  Soured by the fact that Lamae had forced it on her.  Molag Bal went to one of the mortal thrones and sat.  </p><p> "Come here," he ordered and held out his wrist.  A tug on the connection with his creation.  All vampires were his and so was she.  So weak and starving she could not help but obey.  She dragged herself in front of him and fell against his leg with another pang of hunger.  "You must be so hungry," he whispered as his hands ran through her red hair as her face rested on his thigh.  </p><p> Alcestira groaned as her hands fisted his trousers.  Trying to push against her hunger and the commands he could apparently use.  Vampires were his after all.  She knew that.  Her stomach panged and all she could smell was the warm blood pumping through his body.  "P-Please," she begged.  "Make it stop.  I do not want this.  Please!"  She refused to look up at Molag Bal as she kept her head buried in his lap.  Her body shaking with her suppressed need to feed.  Her thirst for blood.  </p><p>  Molag Bal smiled and ran his hand through her hair as he pulled down his sleeve.  He removed his hand in order to cut the flesh of his wrist.  He saw her tense and could feel the monster under her skin. As the blood welled to the surface and over his wrist he pulled back her head by her hair.  She looked up at him dazed.  Her beautiful green eyes now bright red.  Her skin pale as snow and he could see the veins around her eyes.  "Drink," he said and let the wrist drain into her mouth.  She groaned and strained for more.  "Ah ah I will not let you drain this vessel dry, my sweet.  Now that's it.  Though this was not what I wished to have you on your knees.  This is still exhilarating."  </p><p> Alcestira glared at him but ran her tongue over his wrist.  His grip in her hair made sure she could not do more than drink at his wrist at a leisurely pace.  But slowly she felt her thirst ease.  The beast was caged and it felt...sated.  Not full but sated.  She tore back from his wrist as he let her go and her tongue eagerly licked up the remainder like a beast.  Molag Bal chuckled and she realized she was still on her knees before him.  In between his spread legs.  "Cure me please?" She begged him.  "I know you can.  Molag Bal please?"  </p><p> "And why do you not pray to Arkay, my sweet vestige?" He asked.  No he was teasing her.  As a necromancer Arkay would never cure vampirism from her.  Her desecration of the dead had brought ire on her from one Aedra even if she was a hero of prophecy.  They both knew that and she glared at him.  It was an impotent glare with her in such a position.  His blood on her lips.  Her on her knees before him.  A submission he had not expected to have but it pleased him.  "I am tempted to keep you in this state," he whispered and she stared at him in abject terror.  "Or strip it from you and make you a Daughter of Coldharbour.  It would give you a rush of power.  I would make you the strongest in all of this pathetic plane."  </p><p> "No," she begged and gripped his legs.  "Please.  What do you want?  Take this curse from me and it is yours."  Alcestira felt fear that made her shake as those cold blue eyes looked her over. Before he smirked and rubbed his chin.  </p><p> "A date," he said simply.  "We will go on a mortal date."  She was not in the mind to refuse and so she nodded.  A deal was a deal.  Molag Bal snickered and his fingers ran over her face.  Memorizing the marks of his corruption on her face.  "You will be cured in the morning," he said with another snicker as his thumb ran over her lower lip.  "Are you sure you do not want this power?  The taste of blood.  The power."  Alcestira answered him with a glare and he sighed before standing up.  "Oh very well," he added and patted her head.  "Two days.  Noon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drabble #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alcestira is on top, Tharn has no self preservation, and this is a work in progress.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>still sick but want to post some things so. My work in progress drabbles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alcestira looked at her short hair with a scowl.  The ends of it uneven and chopped off at her shoulders.  Fucking dragons.  This adventure irritated the fuck out of her.  Even if she was in Elsweyr and seeing new sights.  Dragons! She groaned and glared at the hastily cut hair with a glare.  As if her glare would convince it to grow.  She should not waste soul gems just to get her hair back to the position she liked it.  Or at least that is what she told herself.  Could her hair even grow naturally.  Something she would have to ask the two Tharns about.  Though with her record she could die in combat before the experiment bore fruit.  </p><p>  She was now in her own room in the strange and far away land of Elsweyr.  Not too bad all things considered.  Summerset had been amazingly beautiful and she had the time for closure.  Well closure and a burning hatred for Meridia.  Poor Darien.  Her Darien.  She snorted and went to the strange, but comfortable, bed.  She wore a thin purple robe that was all the rage here.  Her eyes started to slip shut and she slipped away into dreams.  She hoped Molag Bal would not draw her to Coldharbour again.  She actually wanted to sleep a full night.  </p><p> A man sneaked into her bed chamber and she was dead asleep.  Blue serpentine eyes and pale skin all to be seen under his black robes.  A chuckle left him and a hand reached for the sleeping vestige.  Before his hand could even touch her she woke up.  Instinct, and muscle memory, moved her so she tackled the man to the stone floor.  A dagger held to his throat in a parody of so long ago.  He smiled at her as she rested on top of him.  The knife close to slitting his throat.  "Hello my sweet vestige," he whispered.  "If you greet me this way all the time how could I leave you alone?" </p><p> Alcestira felt a growl leave her.  One that fit the man underneath her better than herself.  Her knife pressed closer into the Daedric Princes throat.  "Do you always have to come in when I am sleeping?" She hissed and could see a thin line of red appear from where her knife was close too.  "You are lucky I don't slit your throat."  Molag Bal's smile was completely unrepentant as his hands landed on her hips.  Pushing up the soft robe to show the flesh on her stomach. Which he quickly went to caress.</p><p>  "Keep talking like that and I will never stop," he purred and pulled her into something hard.  Something obvious as he ground up into her.  She glared at him but her ire was fading at the sheer intimacy of the situation.  She was pinning a Daedric Prince to the floor and he, apparently, liked it.  The Prince of Domination liked her being on top.  She opened her mouth to say something when her door opened. </p><p> Her head looked behind her as a familiar older man entered her room.  "Alcestira are you...," he stopped as he took in their positions.  "Ah you are busy I see."  Molag Bal looked from around her and Alcestira felt her face heat in mortification.  Of course this happened.  The Divines were laughing her.  Or maybe the Daedra were.  Molag Bal for his credit did not seem to mind this interruption unlike last time.  "Surely that is not...?" Tharn asked and he covered his mouth as a snort left him. He saw the bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark room.</p><p> "Damn it Tharn!" She hissed at him.  "Quit laughing.  Do you have no self preservation?"  Tharn held his stomach as he continued to laugh and with a growl she threw her dagger at him.  It impacted with the door frame as he got out of the room.  She sighed and ran her hand through her hair to smooth it back.  She got irritated at the short ends and glared at Molag Bal.  She realized of course that she had no weapon to pin against his throat.  His smile turned toothy as his mortal hands went under her robe.  Undoing the ties so she sat on top of him with her chest bared to his gaze.  "I was trying to sleep," she hissed and she grabbed his searching hands.  Pinning them by his head.  </p><p> He purred and she felt dirty.  Mainly because this was the first time she had ever done such a thing.  She kind of liked being on top.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hunted (au pt.1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alcestira follows the Mages Guild out of Cyrodiil but destiny claws at her feet.  Mannimarco seeks her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A dark au that popped into my mind and had to write it.<br/>Tw: Torture and murder.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alcestira shivered as she pulled the hood of her mages guild robes over her head.  She could feel the eyes on her and the feet in the shadows.  The hunt for her.  Why she did not know.  But she could feel them and that was her problem.  She walked around the snowy  outside as her breath misted in the air.  She had followed the Mages Guild as they were kicked out of Cyrodiil.  Though she missed her family greatly she wanted to learn magic with them.  To prove her mother right.  </p><p>  She stopped as she heard a stone rumble behind her.  She jumped and sent a strike of fire from her hands to blast her shadow.  She heard them dive and one got hit in the arm.  She held her staff out defensively as two men cloaked all in black appeared.  A weird symbol on their chest that nagged at them.  "You are coming with us, girl," one man said with a sick smile.  "The Master wants you."  Her fingers lit up in light blue flames and with a flick the skull went flying towards him.  </p><p>  She heard him shout and ran for the other.  She saw a flash of obsidian in the corner of her eyes and back stepped from the now sword weilding mysterious figure.  "Why are you chasing me?" She asked and with a yell the mage went for her head with his sword.  Apparently it did not matter if she was alive or dead.  Her staff caught the stomach of her attacker with a thick smack.  His eyes widened as her own obsidian dagger entered under his chin with a wet noise that made her shudder.  Even as thick blood drenched her hands.  She looked at the two and heard the sounds of a portal before running.  The icy air hurt her breath but she had to get back.  </p><p> When she made it inside her body was cold and shaking but everyone turned to face her.  She heard a swear from her Dunmer instructor as he ran to her.  "What happened?" He asked and she looked up at him wide eyed.  She raised her bloody hand and he swore in his home language.  "Come along, Miss. Esdrassius.  I will..." he said and wrapped his arm around her as he led her to the Mages guild sleeping quarters.  "You killed someone?" He asked and she drew in a shuddering breath as he washed her hands.  </p><p> "T-They attacked me, Master," she whispered.  "I was on the way to the market to get the goods Gralkir needed for supper."  Advasa nodded as his red eyes looked her over.  His lips downturned into an impressive scowl.  "They said....'The Master wants you' if that helps," she said and Advasa released a sigh. </p><p> "Not as much as you think," he said and licked his lips.  "I am going to send Vasta here to watch over you.  Tell me where you were and I will go look at what happened."  Alcestira nodded and relayed the directions as well as she could.  She knew the way to the market and back easily enough but did not know this snowy city that well.  True to his word Vasta came in.  A slightly younger Imperial adept as well who chose to follow her study of magic over her family's wishes.  </p><p> "Are you...alright Alcestira?" Her sweet voice asked with the honey blonde hair.  She had wide brown eyes and she nodded.  "Do you want to play a game?" Vasta asked and Alcestira scooted to the edge of her bed as they played with magelight.  A game all the adepts played to keep the feeling of moving magicka memorized.  In the warm Nord designed building and wrapped in furs she relaxed.  </p><p>-------</p><p>Advasa held his staff tightly as he walked through the falling snow.  It had picked up since his student had run through.  It was hard to follow her tracks but eventually he did.  He found the spot perfectly described by his adept.  The snow was undisturbed and there was nothing to speak of what she described.  He had seen the blood and sent a magelight up above his head to follow him.  His red eyes moving in quick circles.  A piece of red caught his eyes and he brushed the snow to reveal the red tomato.  Some other broken supplies and he scowled.  The bodies were gone and there was not enough to launch an investigation with just one girl's story and broken supplies.</p><p>  His hand went down a scorch mark that was the perfect height for a human's chest.  He grinned and was proud of her aim.  He leaned down to pick up the supplies and decided to go see Gralkir.  As he walked to the chef's quarters he froze as he heard voices.  Harsh whispers.  With a silent wave of his hand he cast chameleon as he walked closer.  "You said you could deliver the girl, Nord," a voice called and he heard a grunt.  Advasa peeked into the room but could only see a black robed man punch Gralkir in the chest. </p><p> "P-Please my lord," he grunted as he held his chest.  "The girl was there.  She's a skilled mage...if anything your men were not strong enough."  He saw the light blue arm point at the Nord and it was obviously a projection.  Gralkir and the cultist was a flurry of limbs as he was beat within in an inch of his life.  </p><p> "Enough! Kill the fool," the projection hissed.  "I will have to draw this girl out on my own."  The Nord begged but he heard the sound of knife entering flesh and portals opening.  With a swear Advasa broke into Gralkir's quarters.  He slapped his cheeks and used as much restoration magic he knew to keep the man alive.  </p><p> "Gralkir you fool," Advasa hissed and bleary blue eyes peeked from one unswollen eye.  "Who was that?  What do they want with Alcestira?"  Gralkir gripped his hand with a shaking hands.  Blood pouring from his mouth.  "Answer me!" He hissed and Gralkir groaned.</p><p> "L-Lord Mannimarco w-was seeking her," he whispered out.  "She is...she is..."  Advasa swore under his breath as the light faded from Gralkir's eyes.  He swore again as the name sunk in.  Mannimarco.  But why?  What would the King of Worms want with a young mage adept?  Advasa normally loved mysteries but not when they involved his young student.  </p><p>-----</p><p> Alcestira fell asleep with Vasta and her curled up in her bed and she shivered.  It felt as if a specter of death was striking into her.  Something wrong.  As if something bad was going to happen.  She saw a tomb with bright blue light.  An Altmer covered in ornate black robes.  Gold eyes piercing into her.  The image of Rufiyiir on his knees.  His face swollen from beatings and covered in rags.  "Sister!" He called.  "Do not...."  </p><p> She jumped awake and felt ice come to her fingers as she looked around.  It was dark and the other mages were asleep.  Then she saw Advasa hold up his hands.  "Peace Alcestira," he whispered and he sighed as she dropped the spell.  "Come quickly.  Pack lightly."  She looked at him confused and went to get dressed.  To follow her instructor.  His magelight was dimmed but she smiled at Vasta before turning to follow.  "Mannimarco is after you, Alcestira," her master whispered harshly.  "He killed Gralkir.  Do you know why?" </p><p>  Her breath caught in her chest but she shook her head.  Mannimarco.  She heard stories.  The King of Worms.  A powerful Necromancer.  But why was he after her?  She looked at him as her heart beat in her head.  She shook her head.  Her dream was that?  "I do not...Master," she said and swallowed the lump in her throat.  "What is going to happen?"  Advasa felt his lips turn into a scowl but knew she spoke the truth.  She was a scared child hunted by the most powerful Necromancer in the world.  Who was rumored to serve a Daedric Prince.  The implications was not good.  </p><p> "I have contacted Vanus Galerion," Advasa said with a sigh.  "You will join him on Summerset.  There he will get to the bottom of this."  They ran up the stairs into the guild hall and right to the portal room.  "You will be safe with him, Alcestira," he said and uncharacteristically pulled her into a hug.  "Now it is time for you to go."  She bit her lower lip as she pushed back her hair.  Her eyes bleary as she activated the portal.  Right before she saw a black tipped arrow shoot through Advasa's chest.  A grunt leaving him.  </p><p> "Bring me the girl!" A high and cold voice said before she was taken away.  She screamed for Advasa but her feet connected into the other spot.  She was in a different guild hall and an Altmer stood watching her.  </p><p> "No, Advasa," she cried.  "Master Advasa he..."  Before she could move or do anything else she felt a tall woman wrap her arms around her and shush her.  Her blue eyes looked up at Vanus concerned as Alcestira fell into her arms.  Vanus scowled and looked at the spot the portal had been.</p><p>-----</p><p>Advasa felt a scream leave him as the arrow was ripped out to maximize the most damage.  "Where is she?" The gold eyed Altmer hissed.  "Where did you teleport her to?"  Advasa breathed heavily and sagged in the grip of these magical chains.  "You will tell me," Mannimarco hissed and lightning went from his fingers into the Dark Elf's flesh.  A blood curdling scream leaving the bound Dark Elf.  He would not break.  He would keep his student away from this bastard.</p><p> "Far from you," He hissed and Mannimarco laughed before patting his cheek.  </p><p> "Fool," he hissed.  "My master, Molag Bal, has his eyes and ears everywhere.  The girl will be delivered to him.  Make no mistake."  A smile and a crackle of electricity the only sounds. </p><p>-------</p><p>"What drives him to focus on her?" Vanus Galerion asked as his blue eyes traced the sleeping form of the nineteen year old adept.  Valaste held her and ran her fingers through her soft hair.  Valaste sighed and shook her head.  "She's just an Imperial adept," he said and rubbed his chin to focus on the girl.  She was young and skilled but nothing that spoke of why.  Why Mannimarco attacked a guild hall and tried to get her himself?  Was he missing something.  </p><p>-----</p><p>Alcestira was in that same tomb.  Soft blue light.  Gold eyes.  Rufi beat to shit and she looked around.  Surrounded by figures in black.  Odd chanting.  Her eyes drawn to a horned statue and the eyes bore into her.  She saw bright serpentine blue eyes and jolted awake.  Another attack spell coming to her fingers but she was alone.  Wrapped in blankets in a nice room.  It smelled of books and beautiful flowers.  She gripped her head as she tried to focus.  Tried to think.  Why was she dreaming of that room?  Rufiyiir tied up and bleeding?  Those cold and cruel eyes.  "Oh you are awake," a soft feminine voice called.  "I am Valaste the Mistress of Incanabula. It is a pleasure to meet you, Alcestira."  </p><p> She numbly nodded and Valaste gave her a soft smile.  Full of pity and sympathy.  She pushed her feet to get up from the bed and looked at the architecture.  It was...beautiful.  "Advasa....is he?" She asked as her mind went back to that black arrowhead jolting out of his chest.  That high voice.  Valaste worried her bottom lip and shook her head.  </p><p> "He was...tortured," Valaste said and wrapped an arm around the shaking girl.  "Come on.  The Archmage wants to meet you.  After breakfast of course."  Alcestira nodded but more because she did not know what else to do.  She was of course brought down the stairs in a daze.  Other mages sat miling around and getting breakfast.  If they were paying attention to the pale a drawn faced Imperial they did not show it.  </p><p> She felt as if in a daze as she picked at some bread and fruit.  Her stomach twisting into uncomfortable knots as she tried to think.  Tried to realize why this was happening.  What was happening?  Did it involve Rufiyiir?  Her family?  She begged for understanding but her mind was too frantic.  She was just scared.  Angry.  Very angry.</p><p>------</p><p> "So you have no idea?" Vanus asked and rubbed his forehead.  Alcestira nodded and looked at him as Valaste held her hand.  Like a lifeline she needed.  Something nagged at her and she looked at the Archmage.  </p><p> "I have been having...dreams," she said and swallowed nervously.  "The same tomb shaped room.  A High elf with gold eyes.  Bright blue flames and...my brother, Rufiyiir.  Bound and beaten.  I do not know if they are important."  Vanus rubbed his chin as he looked at the girl.  A child that shook in her robes.  Strange dreams and Mannimarco after her.  He was tempted to dismiss it out of hand as trauma but....</p><p>------</p><p>"Lord Mannimarco!" A shadowy figure called as he kneeled before the man robed in black.  Mannimarco waved his hand and looked at the man.  "We have one of the boys,"  the hooded figure said.  "The other two are missing but we have our men tracking them.  They have not left Cyrodiil."  </p><p>  Mannimarco laughed and stood up.  Finally he was making progress in this mission.  The family was resourceful.  He knew that.  They were all skilled and powerful.  A shame they were such a threat.  "Show me to the boy," he said with a toothy smile.  "Having such a bargaining chip will bring the other three like moths."  He followed his minions to the dungeon and laughed as he saw the dirty boy in the cage.  His leather armor ripped and his auburn hair messy around his bruised face.  "You will now summon your siblings, Rufiyiir Esdrassius," Mannimarco said and Rufiyiir glared at the man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No one will save you (au pt. 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alcestira falls for a trap and tries to fight the inevitable.  Destiny cannot be denied.</p><p>Tw: Murder, dismemberment, and rape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alcestira groaned as she laid down on the bed on the island of Summerset Isle.  Vanus and Valaste had both taken to teaching her as they tried to find out about Mannimarco's plan.  Why he was so interested in her.  Her dreams continued and the last one left her shaking on the bed.  Rufiyiir was crying out as he was tortured.  Whips and magicka used to horrible effects.  She did not know what her dreams meant and she told them every single one.  It left her sleep deprived and tired.  An exhaustion that made it hard for her to focus on her lessons.  </p><p> Even the beautiful isle of the Altmer did not serve to distract her from her brother's fate. She worried about her family.  Her father and brothers but with the war it was impossible to find them.  Or talk to them.  She had chosen her life as a neutral party by joining the mages guild.  "Bad dreams again?" Valaste asked and she sat up to stare at her.  A nod leaving her.  "Vanus may discount them," Valaste said sitting next to her.  "But I think they might be a clue.  Or even dreams of the future."</p><p> "But I...never had them before," she said and looked at her hands.  Her fingernails and cuticles were chipped from her anxiety.  If they were dreams of the future than that meant....Rufiyiir could actually be in trouble.  That Mannimarco could have him. </p><p> "You also never had a powerful Necromancer chase you either," Valaste said and wrapped an arm around her.  Valaste reminded her of her mother sometimes.  So strong and wise.  Valaste had taken to defending her without a second guess.  Alcestira lowered her head and looked at her hands.  Slim and smooth.  She was not a warrior.  </p><p> "I do not know what to do, Valaste," she said and the High Elf shushed her before pulling her to her chest.  "My brother could be...I need to find them."  </p><p>-----</p><p> Alcestira went to her magical studies like a starving man to food.  Anything that could help or lead to her brothers.  Her father.  She had to find them.  She could not hide on Summerset as Mannimarco hunted her.  To twist or hurt anymore people.  She covered herself in her cloak as she sneaked out of Auridon.  To the outskirts of town.  She had stopped practicing these arts when she agreed to leave.  Her lust for power.  She was still new to the art but it came to her just as easily.  She focused on the conjuration spell she needed from the scroll.  </p><p>  With candles and arcane movements her hands lit up.  A portal opened and she fed her magicka. An imp.  That was all she needed.  They could travel and find things most could not.  The Imp bared it's teeth and she held up her hand.  Binding the Daedra to her.  She had to be ruthless.  No weakness to command the daedra.  "You serve me," she said simply and the imp growled at her.  But it bowed it's head.  "You will find the ones that share my blood.  You will deliver this to them."  She held up a scroll and it was sealed with the symbol of a wolf.  She pricked her finger and dripped it on pthe scroll.  "Once that is done you will return to me," she said and the imp snatched the scroll before disappearing.</p><p>  Using an imp as a carrier pigeon was stupid and foolish.  But how many people would think of it.  She could feel the chain that bound her to her new servant.  She would find her brothers and she would make Mannimarco pay.  </p><p>-----</p><p>"The fuck is that?" Rameterius shouted as an imp appeared in the cave they had called home.  A hide away as they tried to escape the threats facing them.  Ram raised his sword to strike the imp but Zenulus stopped him with a hand on his chest.  </p><p> "Wait!" Zenulus said as the imp held out a rolled up piece of parchment.  It bared it's teeth but sat still as Zenulus opened the parchment. "Brother if you are reading this than my imp found you. I have been taken to Auridon for my protection," he read outloud.  "I have had dreams of Rufi, captured.  Please tell me where you are.  Be strong, little Wolf."  Ram grabbed the note with a loud laugh and smelled the parchment.  </p><p> "Definitely smells like Summerset," Ram said and they looked at the imp.  "Oh! Let me write a response.  Look at sister growing up.  Commanding Daedra.  We are well.  On the run from the Worm Cult.  Father is....dead.  Same dreams.  We are on the outskirts of Cheydinhal."  He handed it back to the imp who growled and disappeared.  Ram looked at his brother and both of their beat up bodies.  Rufiyiir had stayed behind to protect them but a connection could be used both ways.  "Your sword arm, brother," Ram said and looked at the bandage on his wrist.  </p><p> "I will learn with my left then," Zenulus said and sighed at Ram.  Identical to Rufi in everyway.  The same quivering lip when they were scared or worried.  Rufi was also the weaker one but he had stayed to protect their escape.  "We will find Alcestira, Ram," Zenu said and he sighed. </p><p> "And Rufi...." </p><p>------</p><p> Alcestira almost fell out of her chair as the Daedra appeared in her room.  She took the letter and with a flick of her wrist banished the imp.  Hopefully this would work.  She read the letter and felt a gasp leave her.  "Dad," she whispered but this could work.  She knew where they were.  Now all she had to do was get them and come back to Auridon.  Hopefully they could find Rufi too but she bet Mannimarco kept him near by.  But now she had an idea.  A way through.  </p><p>  She just had to get Valaste and Vanus to agree to her crazy plan.  She released a shiver but decided to get this done with.  She ran down to where they two were and ran in.  "I found my brothers," she said and set down a note.  "Since I know where they are I can get them!"  Vanus looked at the letter with a furrowed eyebrow.  She could see the rejection in his eyes and his face.  "I need to do this, Archmage," she said and looked at Valaste.  "I need to get them and figure out why Mannimarco is after us."  Vanus rubbed his forehead with a groan but did not outright refuse her.  </p><p> "Are you sure this is wise?" He asked as he set down the parchment.  "This could be a trap, Alcestira."  Alcestira worried her bottom lip at that and knew he was right.  It could be.  They could have them and she could be walking into a trap.  </p><p> "I have to try," she said determinedly and would not back down from their look.  "If you open a small portal to the mages guild hall in Cheydinhal I could slip out and find them.  Bring them back."  Valaste looked at her worriedly but they could see she was serious about this.  They did not ask how she sent them letters but they had a theory.  Vanus could smell Oblivion on the parchment.  Using a daedra was resourceful but very stupid.  </p><p> "Oh very well," he said and looked at the parchment.  "No more summoning daedra to be used as messengers."  She blushed and released a chuckle.  Not even daring to refuse his admonishment.  </p><p>----</p><p>Alcestira ran her hand down her staff as she got ready.  This was stupid and foolish but she was powerful.  She was proud.  She would get her brothers back.  "Be swift, Alcestira," Valaste said and set a hand on her shoulder.  A comforting squeeze.  "We cannot keep the portal opened forever."  Alcestira nodded and looked at Vanus.  He nodded and gave her a small smile.  With that she went through the portal to her homeland.  A land she had not seen in a year.  The mages guild was dusty from a quick move and disuse.  Since the Empire kicked them out.  </p><p>  She cast a spell of life sensing before walking up the steps.  She knew this city and she knew how to get out of it.  No one was here in the building as she peeked out the Dunmer inspired architecture.  The city was asleep except for a few guards miling about.  With quick fingers she opened a window and squeezed out.  Landing in a crouch as she looked for her way out.  She needed to stick to the shadows and walk unseen.  A whispered chameleon spell helped and soon she walked to the gate.  She quickly slipped outside to her homeland and breathed in. </p><p>  She had missed Cyrodiil so much in the time she was gone.  She shook her head and focused on her task at hand.  Finding her brothers and getting out of here.  The trees gave away to the rocky outcropping she knew rested a small entrance way.  A door to the cave they were in.  She quickly entered and she took in her brothers.  Ramiterius was dirty and had a slight beard growing on his cheeks.  His leather armor had cuts in a few places.  Zenulus was...tall and his hair wild.  Like their father but she noticed his lack of a sword arm.  "No," she whispered and ran to her brothers.  "Why is this happening?"  </p><p> "Shhh it's alright little sister," Zenulus said and wrapped an arm around her.  Ram hugging her just as well.  "Do you have an escape plan?"  </p><p> "Of course," she whispered with a smirk.  "A portal in the mages guild.  We must hurry and be silent.  Though your smell will draw them on us."  Ram laughed and ruffled her hair.  Zenu even cracked a smile and took off his metal boots.  </p><p> "You said silently," he said with a sigh.  "My armor will just slow us down."  With that she smiled at her two older brothers and they sneaked out of the cave.  She just needed to get them to Cheydinhal and the basement.  The portal to Auridon.  "Let us get going," he said and set his left hand on her shoulder.  She was stupid to think she could have done this.  To succeed.  They had just gotten into the basement when instead of her trip home it ripped.  As the light clear she saw the man she had seen in her dreams.  The one that had hurt Rufi.  That killed and tortured Advasa.  </p><p> "Leaving so soon," that high and cold voice said.  "But I have a family reunion to take you too.  Your brother has been missing you in my tender mercies."  He tapped his staff and it lit up.  With a quick spell she summoned a ward to blast them back but it was pointless.  Soon enough all three of them were held with obsidian daggers to their throats.  "You put me through so much work," Mannimarco hissed and lifted up her chin.  "Do you know that, my beauty?"  Her brothers pressed against their bindings an both glared at him.  </p><p> "Do not touch our sister!" They both hissed and the same time.  If this was any other situation she would laugh.  Instead she pulled her chin back from Mannimarco's long fingers.  </p><p> "You get points for being resourceful, dear," he said and smiled.  "But I have eyes and ears everywhere.  Even in Auridon.  How was my friend Vanus?  Did he train you well?"  She answered him with silence and a glare.  "No matter.  Take them to their brother," he ordered his Worm Cult who quickly went through their portals with their captives.  She glared at her feet and the fact she had fallen for something so obvious.  </p><p> "Rufi," She called as they were thrown into the cage.  Her brother was dressed in rags with his face swollen.  One eyes partially closed shut and he rested against the wall with a groan.  "By Akatosh what did they do to you?" She asked as she focused on a minor healing spell.  Restoration was not her strong suit but it was enough to where his eye could not open and close.  </p><p> "Hello little sister," he croaked out and he smiled at his brothers.  Surrounded by their family even if their future was grim.  To die like their father.  "Should not have come," he whispered but she shushed him.  Her hands healing some wounds on his back.  "Did you two put her up to this?" He rasped.  "Normally I am the one encouraging reckless behavior."  His eyes landed on Zenulus's bandaged stump with sad eyes.  "I am sorry...Zenu if I..." he said as tears went down his eyes. </p><p> Zenulus gripped his hair and put their foreheads together.  "Stop it, Rufi," he said and smiled at him. She stopped channeling Restoration magic as the cage opened up.  Mannimarco stood with four of his thugs all dressed in black robes.  "What do you want you Altmer bastard?" He hissed as her brothers stood in a semi circle around her.  Shielding her from his sight.  </p><p> "Do you truly not know?" He asked with a scoff.  "Truly?  Of course no one figured it out.  One misplaced bastard is enough to confuse lesser men I suppose.  All of you are a threat to my master's plot to merge Coldharbour with Nirn.  He has wanted you four for so long."  Alcestira felt her back tense as she realized what that meant.  Molag Bal.  Light blue serpentine eyes.  "Ah you understand than, little girl," he said with a snicker.  "One misplaced bastard and the heirs of Alessia stand before me.  The Dragonborn."  </p><p> "No...our father is not," Zenulus said and Mannimarco shook his head.  Chains wrapping around Zenulus's hands.  Soon all of them were chained in the conjured chains.  </p><p> "Not your father you dimwitted..." Mannimarco growled and Alcestira whispered the truth.  Her mother.  Their mother had been a descendant of Alessia and now so were they.  They could...what become rulers of the Empire?  Why was that a threat?  The covenant!  The covenant between Alessia and Akatosh.  The dragonfires. "Ah you understand than," the necromancer mocked.  "My master has wanted your souls delivered to him....personally."  </p><p>-----</p><p>Alcestira's face was pale as they entered the room from their dreams.  The one that spoke of their death.  She watched as Rufiyiir was laid on the altar.  A gasp leaving her as she saw him stabbed.  His soul taken and soon she was the last.  Mannimarco caressed her hair and smirked down at her.  She glared as the knife entered her chest and her last sight was the horned visage of a Daedric Prince.  His light blue serpentine eyes.  She grunted as she appeared in what she knew was Coldharbour.  The ruined buildings.  The spikes.  And the icy air.  She looked up into Zenulus's eyes as they helped her stand.  Her hand over her heart and she heard a laugh.  Dark.  Malicious.  "To think Mannimarco succeeded," the voice echoed around them but they stood their ground.  "The last heirs of Alessia."  </p><p> He appeared then.  Tall and formidable.  A swinging tail and sharp claws.  Fanged maw and she could see him glaring at them.  The four souls that he had doggedly sought out before they could understand their bloodline.  He appeared in front of Rufi and pulled him back by his hair.  "My what beautiful souls you have," he hissed and Rufi did not struggle.  Molag Bal released him with a a hiss and Rufiyiir hit the floor.  She could see him shaking and she felt fear.  Fear that turned to anger.  "Ah you are still strong aren't you Ramitierus Esdrassius?" He asked and Ram glared at him.  </p><p> She looked at Zenulus and she could see when the Daedric Prince's eyes met her own.  "Ahhh the daughter," he cooed as he stepped closer.  Her brother's moved then to shield her but with a simple wave they were blasted away.  "Pathetic mortal sentiment," he rumbled and she glared at him.  "Ah you are quite the beauty.  I am surprised Mannimarco did...not taste you before bringing you to me."  She steeled her spine and continued to glare at him.  Her brothers watched her and squirmed trying to escape grasping skeletal hands.  "Perhaps I should make you a Daughter of Coldharbour," he whispered and his hand attached around her throat pulling her up.  "Bow to me!" </p><p> Alcestira felt her feet dangle and she pulled against his hand.  It did not budge and she would not bow.  She would not submit.  With a yell and her own magicka she set her burning hand to his hand.  "I will never submit to you, Molag Bal!" She yelled out as she gripped her neck after falling to the floor.  Molag Bal shook his hand and before her eyes it healed.  The blue serpentine eyes lit up with amusement and chuckled.  </p><p> "Oh? Like a worm biting at the inevitable," he said with a laugh and flicked out his hand.  Her brothers disappeared and she was left alone with the Prince of Domination.  A pointless fight in her future but she refused to submit.  "You will learn, child," he said and moved his claws threateningly.  "You will submit to me.  One way or the other."  She summoned her magicka and sent a blast of fire at him.  Dodging swipes of sharp claws and his speed.  She set up a ward and his claws punctured it easily.  It shattered and disappeared.  She felt her back light up in pain as he sliced it open.  </p><p> A scream left her as she fell forward.  She could feel her blood leaking down her back and grit her teeth.  She would fight.  She would not...a cry left her as a powerful foot pinned her to the ground.  Rubbing against the wounds and making her kiss the dirt of this horrible plane.  "What sweet blood you have, Heiress," the Prince whispered as she heard him lick his claws.  He pressed and she could feel her chest rebel from the crushing force.  A cry leaving her as he continued to press.  She could not breathe.  "Beg me," he hissed.  "Break to me."  </p><p> "Ugh never," she gasped out and focused.  Focused all of her magicka into one attack.  As her ribs started to crack from the pressure she stuck the dagger into his foot.  She breathed in sharply as the Prince screamed in pain.  She had at least won something.  She grunted and tried to get to her feet.  She fell to the floor and then she felt a thousand needles afflict her scalp.  He pulled her up by her hair and she grunted.  "I will never submit to you, bastard," she hissed and looked up at him.  </p><p> Molag Bal smiled down at her and he moved closer to her face.  "How wonderful," he whispered as he forced her to bare her neck.  "I will take you girl.  I will break you and soon you will be used up.  Then I will work on your delicious brothers."  She closed her eyes as she felt his claws cut and slice at her clothes.  She struggled and fought but it was pointless.  Like a stone trying to take down a mountain.  His other hand ran down her throat down to her chest.  "Beautiful," he hissed.  "Such spirit."  </p><p> She stared up at him as the clawed forefinger went down between her breasts. Over her stomach and lower.  "Tell me," he murmered as his finger pressed into where her womb was.  "Will I be your first?"  She froze and felt ice go down her spine.  She swallowed and look away from him.  "Wonderful," he whispered licking his lips.  "The Daughter of Akatosh will lose her virginity to me." She shuddered and tried not to focus on this.  The pain and the torture that was to come.  She would not break to this.  She would fight.  </p><p> She glared at him as he forced her to the ground.  His hands rough as he kept her to the ground.  The pain was sickenly invasive.  She cried out and closed her eyes as her body cried out it's own pain.  The last thing she felt was his claws against her stomach making her bleed.  She passed out and when she awoke she was in a cell.  An old woman was tending to her wounds.  She looked at her and then passed out again.  To the pain.  The next time she awoke she saw a man covered in blue, a projection.  "You must escape," he whispered.  "And find me.  I in turn will rescue you, Vestige."  Her body was sore and mostly healed from the Prince's attentions.  She looked into the eyes of a tall woman with blue eyes as she came to her gate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Conclusion to the dark au.  Apparently I like to make my characters suffer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Princess is in Another Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alcestira is bored and shenanigans ensue.  The world falls down in a storm of butterflies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alcestira sighed as she looked around the cold wasteland of Coldharbour.  How long had she been here?  She could not really recall.  As her friends started to age and pass away she felt the existence wear on her.  Her form stayed unchanged as she continued to fight and resist.  Learned more Necromancy and Magic.  Molag Bal had not been surprised when she finally gave into him.  Though it had been on her own terms.  She walked out of the Hollow City and walked her way to his throne room.</p><p>-----</p><p> The path was twisted and covered in the glowing blue pools of water.  Dead trees and biting cold wind.  Her steps were listless and her staff felt heavy.  A wolf followed by side with sharp spikes.  Cupcake's blue eyes looked at her and everyone around her.  Perhaps it was stupid of her to agree to this finally.  She settled her affairs and sold her houses.  She walked towards the castle she knew to be a destroyed copy of the Imperial City.  A cruel echo of the life she had left behind.  With her strange soul and odd Daedric like nature.  Cupcake whined and nudged her hand with his head.  "Come on, boy," she whispered tiredly and with bone deep exhaustion she continued her walk. </p><p> Two Xivilai twins stood in front of her.  The male smiled at her and his sister.  "I will tell the master," he said and nodded to his sister.  She almost felt a smile leave her as she watched the Daedra run into the castle.  The female rolled her eyes but motioned for her to follow.  She followed with the Xivilai above and Cupcake at her right.  She walked past the altar that once held Mannimarco's body....soul?  She had left him to Molag Bal's tortures happily.  Her hatred for the Altmer Necromancer more than she thought possible.  If he had escaped or Molag Bal moved him she did not know nor did she care.  </p><p> Her steps were listless as she finally made it to the inner sanctum.  His council watched her with differing expressions of revulsion and respect.  She wondered if they hated her for her killing them?  A small smirk came from her at them but it quickly withered and died.  "So you finally come to me," his voice echoed around her and she swallowed.  Her mouth suddenly dry as she looked at her feet.  She felt his fingers lift her chin.  "Say it," he growled as her eyes met his serpentine blue.</p><p> "I submit to you, Molag Bal," she said and felt an echo of her previous fire alight her soul.  "I am tired of being in Tamriel."  She heard him laugh and his arms pulled her close.  She did not fight as her staff impacted stone and he pulled her close.  </p><p> "Mine," his voice echoed around them.  "My consort."  </p><p>-----</p><p> True to his word she became his consort.  Strong and immovable in her own way.  She still stayed in her form of a red haired and green eyed Imperial.  Though now she could do all she wanted in Coldharbour.  She had only a small desire to check up on the world she left behind.  The life that would be twisted and turned into something all together odd.  She watched the children of Valarentius and the descendants of Sai Sahan and Lyris but that was it.  The birth of Tiber Septim had been all the more interesting.  "Bored?" A familiar voice asked her and she faced the red eyed visage of Verandis as he came to stand next to her.</p><p> "For the most part," she said and smiled at the vampire.  As a firstborn he had been in Coldharbour for awhile and had enough status to be almost...happy.  A lord over lesser vampires.  Though Molag Bal allowed the friendship he made his rules clear.  Only he could have her.  Verandis had never been interested in her like that either way.  "Only so many Daedra you can kill or humans you can watch," she said and sat on the cliff with a grin.  The necklace around her neck clear enough to Molag Bal's claim on her.  </p><p> "Perhaps you should walk around the world again?" He asked with a shrug and a smirk.  His fangs glinting in the blue florescent light as he moved on to something else.  "Could be fun."  She smiled at him and considered his statement.  Going to the human world to walk around.  She had been surrounded by Daedra way too much.  She now considered herself separated from her life before.  She hummed and tilted her head left and right.  She could go for a little bit and come back just as quickly.  Though Tiber Septim was making pains to take over everything she could still go.  </p><p> She considered telling Molag Bal she was going to go but thought second of it.  She smirked at the thought of him angry and them fighting again.  She was concerned with how much she enjoyed their spats.  It always ended in a very....enticing way.  She had not irrited him in such a way since she went to Misty Grove for a party.  Sam...Sanguine always did have good mead.  Her grin turned all the more mischievous as she focused her energy to pierce the veil between the two planes.  She felt a pull at her navel as a mage's summoning spell was just what she was looking for.  </p><p> With a push of her own energy she was drawn into the summoning spell.  Her eyes closed to the swirls of portals and when she opened her eyes she stood in the humid air of a cave.  A man clothed in blue robes looked at her surprised.  "You...are not a Dremora," he said and she grinned.  "You look....Imperial?"  She dusted her black robes off and looked at the man.</p><p> "Alcestira Esdrassius at your service," she said with a chuckle and looked at the runes on the cave floor. If he recognized her name he made no noise about it.  She had been gone for awhile.  She could have been lost to time already.  "What did you need a Dremora for anyways?"  The man's jaw dropped as she looked at the circle.  It was both a trap and summoning for the Daedra in question.  Though she was no Daedra her soul was close enough to one.  Thanks to Molag Bal's own experimentation to her strange circumstances.  Now she was no longer bound to her previous home.  Her soul belonged to Coldharbour and perhaps it had twisted her in its own way.  "Well I am waiting," she said annoyed as she broke through the binding circle with but a wave of her hand.</p><p> There was no way the man could have bound her will to his own.  He backed up and fell with a shout.  "By Oblivion what did I summon?" He asked wide eyed and shaking.  She crossed her arms and glared down at the man as he trembled.  "I-I...shit.  I needed a Dremora to kill the one who killed my family," he cried out holding up his hands in supplication.  Or a request for mercy. </p><p> "Who killed your family?" She asked as she looked around.  How odd it was to finally be back.  She wondered what all she wanted to do here.  Perhaps go see the graves of those she had loved.  She wondered if her family crypt still stood in the Imperial City.  Her green eyes went to the shaking human...Imperial?  A thin red eyebrow went up showing her annoyance.  </p><p> "A Necromancer killed them," he said and stood up on shaky feet.  His hands wringing each other as he watched her.  She never acted like other Daedra after all.  "A follower of Molag Bal," the man said with a baring of his teeth.  She smiled at the irony and almost purred at the thought of having some fun.  "I thought if I mastered Conjuration magic I could find a way to deal with his undead thralls," he babbled but she could see the anger in his eyes.  The coiling of his muscles and the poison in his gut.  </p><p> "Sounds enjoyable," she said with a nod.  "Are we in Cyrodiil?"  The man nodded and his jaw dropped as she walked towards the exit.  "Well do you want revenge or not?" She asked him with a teasing grin.  "I am better than a simple Dremora and I barely want anything in return."  The man fumbled while running and his dark brown eyes looked at her in shock.  </p><p> "Are you a Daedric Prince?" He asked and her laugh filled the cave as she walked out into the sun.  The smell of a humid cave leaving her for the smell of wet grass.  The feel of the air on her skin.  How long had it been since she had come here?  How many centuries of life had she spent as Molag Bal's consort?  </p><p>-------</p><p> "You never told me your name," she said as they sat in some make shift camp.  She laid down under the stars and smiled at the look of the stars above.  Did the Aedra see her here?  Or did she appear as mortal to the magical Covenant between Alessia and her heirs?  </p><p> "Ramius Alleius," the Imperial said as he stoked the fire.  She could hear his horse grazing near by and the sound of insects.  His name made her pause.  Ram was a common prefix to Imperial names but...it still served its reminder.  Of a family from long ago.  "Are you a Daedra?" He asked and looked at her.  "I summoned you like one." </p><p> "I was once an Imperial," she said as she closed her eyes.  "I was but a simple one with simple desires.  The love of my family and the pursuit of power.  Until I was betrayed...Sacrificed to Molag Bal as part of his plan to meld the two planes."  She heard the man sit up with a gasp and coughed as he choked on his own breath.  She released a grin.  "I eventually stopped his plan as the Vestige, the Soulless One," she added wistfully.  "Before succeeding in my quest.  Though...it was revealed I would never be a normal mortal again.  My Soul was twisted and my body...different.  I am not a Daedra but nor am I fully mortal. It was how I twisted your spell to summon me."</p><p> "You..." Ramius said with wide eyes.  His tan skin almost pale in the yellow flicker of light.  "That is...an amazing tale.  Can I...write it?  If I survive my plan for revenge that is?"  Alcestira paused as she considered the Imperial.  His ruthless search for vengeance was something she enjoyed after all.  "Wait...what happened after you succeeded?" He asked with a confused tilt to his head.  "You were in Oblivion?"  She grinned and felt a chuckle leave her.  </p><p> "Oh," she said with a sigh.  "I became Molag Bal's consort."  At that her new friend choked even more.  Her laugh echoed around the campsite as he coughed. </p><p>------</p><p> She followed the man, Ramius, with a smile as he led her to the graveyard of the Imperial City.  Much had changed in the years after her disappearance.  Mannimarco's Worm Cult were driven from the City.  Peace between the three factions was never fixed by the time she left.  From what she could tell Tiber Septim was working to fix that issue.  Making every nation part of the same Empire.  Soon he would accomplish his goal was all she knew.  "Amazing it is still here," she whispered as she looked at the mausoleum that housed her mother's body.  </p><p>  Her father and brother's names adorned the walls but their bodies would remain lost.  "Do you miss them?" Ramius asked as stepped closer and she smiled.  A part of her did but now she was all together different.  Not fully mortal.  She had also accepted Molag Bal's offer as consort.  She had no claim to peace in Aetherius with her family.</p><p> "They are at peace," she said simply and looked at the overcast skies.  "Come we should kill the one you seek Ramius."  Ramius nodded and followed her as she left the cemetery.  The man he wanted dead was part of the Elder Council.  A follower of Molag Bal and a secret Daedric worshiper.  She had been amused to learn it was not a Tharn but some other family.  Most Tharn's were taught how to deal with forces of Oblivion.  </p><p>------</p><p> What a surprise it was to her that sneaking into the man's mansion would be easy.  Though she still kept her skills sharp it was quite easy to break into the mansion.  She wondered why Ramius never beseeched the Dark Brotherhood for this but chalked it up to either a lack of funds or a desire to drive the knife in himself.  "How charming," she said as she looked at the blood soaked altar.  The horned visage of her...'lover' staring back at her.  He had not realized were she had gone just yet.  She could not feel his presence.</p><p> "Are you sure he will not mind us killing his follower?" Ramius asked and Alcestira's green eyes glittered like emeralds in the blue candles lighting up the altar.  </p><p> "Oh I hope he gets irrited," she whispered with a mischievous giggle.  A soft hand covering her mouth.  "It gets a lot more...fun when we fight.  Especially when he is angry."  Ramius's cheeks were a soft pink and he cleared his throat.  </p><p> "Moving on," he whispered and she smirked as she followed him up from the cellar or dungeon.  The servants were either asleep or not there as they trekked their way through the mansion filled with riches.  She peeked in one room and smiled at the big library.  "Upstairs?" He mouthed without speaking and she focused on the spell.  A spell to detect life and she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the spell.  She saw one spec of purple above them.  Everything else was eerily quiet.  She nodded and with a simple pull she cloaked herself in chameleon.  </p><p> "So you finally make your move runt," a voice whispered as they stood outside the door to the spec of purple.  "I heard you hired out to a mercenary," his voice was high and nasally.  She was reminded of Mannimarco as she opened the door with a smile.  An older man sat on the bed and she almost cooed at the mace in his hand.  Oh this one was a lot more than just a follower.  He was Molag Bal's champion.  Ramius entered next to her with a scowl and a grip on his fire enchanted staff.  "Who are you wench?" His dark eyes went to her and Alcestira was giddy in excitement. </p><p> "Oh do not worry who I am," she said and waved her hand dismissively.  "You will die before you remember it."  The man stood up with a snarl and she smiled at him.  Her eyes almost glowing with the coming fight.  A flurry of spells and elements went throughout the room.  Even as they backed up and ran into the waiting arms of the servants.  All of them undead from their master.  How deliciously cruel.  Even more cruel when she managed to wrench his control over his zombie horde from him.  "A Necromancer?" The man asked in surprise.  </p><p> "Poor child," she said with a dark grin as the horde went to rip him limb from limb.  "I will send you to your master.  I hope you enjoy Coldharbour."  Ramius looked at her wide eyed but she could see his desire for vengeance shining through.  </p><p> "Wait I want to kill him myself," Ramius said and Alcestira smiled.  With a wave of her hand the zombies held down the Champion.  Weak.  So very weak.  Molag Bal needed a better champion.  She grinned at him as Ramius approached.  "I want to look you in the eyes as I take your life," Ramius whispered and Alcestira took the mace from his hand with a whispered spell of telekinesis.  The moment her hand grasped the mace she felt Molag Bal's eyes turn to her.  A shiver worked its way down as if his claw was dragging down her back.  </p><p> She ran her hand down the spikes as Ramius shoved his daedric dagger into the Champion's throat.  Coating his hand crimson and Alcestira giggled madly.  She wanted something fun to do and this...this was fun.  She could feel Molag Bal's fury starting to grow.  How delicious.  She licked her lips and purred under her breath. "We should leave," she whispered and nodded to Ramius.  With one hand soaked in blood he cast the spell to teleport them out of the Councilor's house.  Leaving the crime scene to be discovered by the City Guard.  </p><p> She laughed as she came out of the portal but kept a grip on the mace.  "You did well, Ramius," she said with a nod and Ramius smiled at her.  Though it dropped as he stared at the drying blood on his hand.  He looked at her, slightly lost, as he washed the blood from his hand without a word.  The Imperial City was filled with candles and the lake was as dark as obsidian.  </p><p> "What is that?" He asked and motioned to the mace.  Alcestira smirked at the mace and eyed the Imperial mage.  </p><p> "This is the Mace of Molag Bal," she said happily, as if talking about the weather.  "Your prey was his Champion.  Here this is yours now.  Remember the mace is a powerful object that can weaken anyone.  Steal their soul as well.  He can send someone to take the mace from you just as easily.  Might want to practice."  Ramius looked at her and floundered slightly as he caught the mace thrown his direction.  </p><p> "Is your soul soothed and all that rot?" She asked with a cheeky smile.  "Revenge is yours and I had fun.  Time for me to get back."  </p><p> "Are you sure you are not a Daedric Prince?" Ramius asked wryly.  "I would trade you my soul gladly for the revenge I got."  Alcestira smirked at that.  What an odd thought.  </p><p> "A Daedric Prince of Vengeance perhaps?" She asked with a snort but shook her head.  "If I was I would enjoy your soul but I should get back to Coldharbour.  I got a fight to get too."  She pulled on the power to return to Oblivion.  She pulled and twisted the energy as she tried to banish herself back to Coldharbour.  If this failed she could always kill herself.  But that would be boring.  With a grin the energy activated and her body dissolved into azure plasm.  What she did not expect was for purple butterflies to cloud her vision. Oh no. </p><p>-----</p><p> "You going to lay on the floor all day, Lady Alcestira?" A very dry and familiar voice called as she laid on the cold stone of the place she had been summoned.  The bald man with the dry wit was very recognizable though it had been awhile.  Her green eyes glared up at him with a pout as she finally stood up.  </p><p> "Haskil," she said placidly but was a cauldron of anger.  "Why was I pulled to the Shivering Isles?"  At that the double doors at the top of the stairs were thrown open and a familiar older man danced down the steps.  His white eyes and mouth smiling at her. </p><p> "Alcestira! Love!" He called holding out his hands.  "So glad you accepted my kind invitation.  How's Molly?  Still easily annoyed?!"  He laughed and she felt a sigh leave her at seeing him.  As if he would blow up like a balloon and shoot viscera and glitter everywhere.  Great now Molag Bal would be even more mad as she was taken.  First she left without permission, helped kill his champion, and then she was snatched by Shegorath....again. </p><p>"Shegorath," she greeted and sighed again.  "Are you pulling a prank on Molag Bal again?" Shegorath looked at her and tittered in laughter.  A smirk all she could see.</p><p> "Do I need a reason to see the Hero of Tamriel dear girl?" He asked and threw a hand over her shoulder.  She was pulled closer and kept next to him.  She scowled and glared up at him petulantly.  "Come now sweet thing," he said as he walked up the stairs with her.  "I need your help!  Don't you heroes love to jump to a sweet damsels defense?  I will be your damsel."  He gripped her hands and fluttered his eyes as he looked at her. </p><p> "You...pulled me here to help you?" She asked cautiously and looked at his fluttering eyes.  "What exactly do you need?"  She would regret asking that she just knew it.  Shegorath let her go and pushed open the door to the Shivering Isles.  She looked around the Isles in surprise before facing the Daedric Prince of Madness.  </p><p> "The Shivering Isles are about to be invaded," he said with a grin.  "I need you to gather an army and rescue the princess in the other castle.  Namely...take my castle back."  She looked at him confused and he smiled at her. "Come on Dearie," he said and caressed the back of her hand.  "Help a friend out."</p><p> "Why can't you just defeat the intruder yourself?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and Shegorath tittered.  </p><p> "Because at the end of every era I get weak," he said simply.  "You help me and I will give you a prize.  How about that?"  Alcestira sighed and tried to remember what Valaste use to say about the Daedric Prince of Madness.  Molag Bal was probably stewing in his anger at her disappearance.  Her eyebrow twitched as he nudged her.  </p><p> "Oh very well," she hissed and glared at him.  "Now where am I supposed to gather an army and storm the castle?"  Shegorath laughed and clapped her hands between him.  He set a kiss to her hand with his own flamboyant attitude.  </p><p> "Pick a side," he said and pointed out one side.  Dark and forboding.  "Dementia," he explained and waved to the other side.  "Or Mania.  Go oust the current leader of whichever side and become a Duchess.  See I told you I would make you one."  She watched him wish her luck and disappear to the room she had appeared in.  Haskil was close on his heels and she saw Shegorath land against the door frame with a strong grimace.  His hand gripping his head with a groan as Haskil pulled him in.  The door shut with a slam and she sighed before walking down the hill.  Time to get to work.</p><p>-------</p><p>Alcestira was irrited.  Very fucking irrited as she brought her forces against the invasion.  Insane souls everyone but she had become the Duchess of Dementia.  Now she was fighting these armored figures that she knew were Daedra.  What kind of Daedra she had no clue but Shegorath had been right.  He was invaded and she fought to the throne room.  She was panting as she opened the heavy doors to a room she had only seen in dreams.  Split between yellow and purple.  A giant armored figure faced her with a giant gleaming sword.  "The Princess has arrived finally," his voice whispered.  "I thought you would take longer, girl."  </p><p>  She approached him cautiously and saw his head tilt.  "Who are you?" She asked him and heard him chuckle.  It was a rough rumble of a laugh.  </p><p> "I am Jyggalag," he said simply.  "Long ago the other Daedra cursed me and broke my mind.  Every end of an era I am freed from madness.  Only for the cycle to start again.  But you...as my mind started to clear.  You...will break the cycle.  Or you will die."  She looked at him confused but was quickly catching on.  Shegorath....or Jyggalag pulled her here to...break the cycle?  "I did promise a gift did I not?" He asked and she could feel the smile in his words.  "Now fight me Hero of Tamriel or die."  </p><p> She doubted she would truly die.  More likely she would appear in Coldharbour and at Molag Bal's mercy.  She readied her staff as he charged.  It looked as if she had no choice.  </p><p>------</p><p> Alcestira was panting but her soul was singing at the challenge he represented. How she missed testing her will against a Daedric Prince.  She was about to lose when Jyggalag fell to one knee.  His giant sword catching him from collapsing and he laughed.  "Yes," he said with a grin.  "Good job, girl.  Now take your prize.  You may have this twisted realm and I...will take my own."  She looked at him as she felt...something change.  Her soul...twisted and bound.  She released a choked gasp as she fell backwards into the throne of the Shivering Isles.  </p><p> The world shook and she groaned as she huddled into a ball. Her mind and soul bound to something else.  As her eyes opened Jyggalag was gone and Haskil stood before her.  His head bowed in reverence.  "Your orders, my prince?" He asked and Alcestira looked at the two toned room.  Her legs slipped to rest on the floor and she tilted her head.  </p><p> "Oh dear," she whispered and ran her hand through her disheveled locks.  "Oh dear. Oh dear.  What a beautiful day it is.  Haskil...dear sweet Haskil. What a beautiful day.  The smell of blood in the air."  She grinned and looked at the roof of her castle.  "The Princess is indeed in another castle." She smiled as she heard Molag Bal growl.  Dark and furious.  Pleasurable chills went down her spine.  A purple butterfly rested on her finger and flicked its wings.  Where was the catastrophe?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>